DESCRIPTION: (Taken from the applicant's abstract) The purpose of the Rheumatology Training program at the NYU School of Medicine is to prepare individuals for research and training in the broad area of rheumatology. The major effort will be directed to the training of M.D.'s both in clinical rheumatology and a scientific discipline so that they can assume responsible positions in rheumatology divisions in a medical school. Because of the nature of the staff, they also attract a number of Ph.D. 's for training in their laboratories. Each M.D. or M.D./Ph.D. fellow will be expected to become proficient in all areas of clinical rheumatology and, in addition, to acquire an in-depth knowledge of immunology, cell biology, molecular biology and genetics as these disciplines pertain to the pathogenesis of rheumatic disease. Each fellow supported by this grant will, in addition, pursue a rigorous training in basic science or clinical investigation in order to prepare them for careers as independent scientists. They expect that many trainees will continue their work in basic biomedical science and will apply their skills to become future academic leaders in rheumatology. In addition, they are responsible for the training of students, house staff, and postgraduate physicians in rheumatic diseases and the basic sciences related to them.